


Bringing Up Orion

by lizwuzthere



Series: One Shots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Sparklings, robot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: Megatron's troops find a sparkling amongst their latest energon pickup, but why does it look suspiciously like a certain Autobot they know?





	Bringing Up Orion

“Soundwave!” Megatron called out to his third as he strode down the hall towards him. ”What was so urgent you had me come all the way down to energon storage?”

Soundwave gazed at his leader silently for a moment. He was never much for expressing himself, but Megatron had known the mech long enough to be able to read the subtle cues he gave off. Whatever had happened, he could tell it was troubling.

“Well? Are you going to show me?” Megatron continued. Soundwave hesitated again but finally turned and quickly pressed the command to open the door. To anyone else he might have looked calm, but to Megatron’s optics the motion was flustered and worrisome.

As the door began to open Megatron braced himself for what he might see. What could possibly have a mech as collected as Soundwave feeling so anxious? Had their supplies all mysteriously vanished? Was the ship infested with scraplets?!

Though whatever monstrosities he could imagine, they were not enough to prepare him for what he did see-

“WHEEEEEE!!!”

“NO! Get down! You can’t swing from there! You’ll-“

Too late. The cables on the claw ruptured from the force of the movement and the tiny sparkling was sent tumbling down into a stack of energon cubes sending them flying and breaking no less than three. Energon splattered the walls and spilled across the floor. The tiny sparkling sat up and glanced around at the mess. He quickly started to buzz and whine, the frame of his optics filling up with coolant that started to stream down his facial plating.

The three Vehicons in the room that had been chasing the sparkling gathered around quickly. One of which immediately began restacking the scattered cubes while the other two tended to the sparkling.

“Oh no no! Don’t cry!” One of them said, bending down to take the little mech in his arms, “It’s okay, you’re fine! It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal!?” the other said gruffly, “Lookit this fraggin’ mess! We don’t have the energon to waste to-“

The Vehicon fell silent as he glanced over and saw Soundwave and Megatron staring at them.

“L-lord Megatron!” the ‘Con stammered, standing at attention. “We uh…” he fell silent again, not entirely sure what to say.

Megatron stood stock still in the doorway looking entirely dumbfounded as he stared on. It was entirely quiet, save the sparkling’s whines, and an awkward minute went by in the silence. Finally Soundwave made the first move into the room.

Megatron caught his movement in the corner of his optic and quickly took the lead, striding forcefully up to the nervous Vehicons, being sure to put on an intimidating face. “What in the Pit is going on here?” he commanded. “Where did that come from?!”

“Honestly, sire. We’re just as confused as you are.” the Vehicon said holding up his servos defensively. “He was… It was just… Well we found it in our last pick up from that mine. We don’t know where it came from!”

Megatron turned his glare down to the sparkling, still giving off tiny beeps and whines as coolant dribbled from its optics. The Vehicon holding him looked incredibly distressed. “I… I don’t- H-how do you make it stop?”

Megatron turned quickly to Soundwave and gave a short nod. The mech sprung forward immediately, as though he’d only been waiting for permission. He scooped the sparkling up into his arms and unwound one of his tentacles, using the tendrils on the ends to wipe the coolant off his face. Soundwave’s care seemed to calm him down a bit, and he finally became more aware of the new mechs standing in the room. His tiny optics were still a bit glassy from the extra coolant, but he looked up and met Megatron’s gaze. The Decepticon lord bent down to get a closer look at the sparkling.

“Is it…?” He glanced over at the Vehicons again, “I mean it looks like… but it couldn’t be! Right?”

He turned his attention back to the sparkling, meeting its gaze again. It was certainly smaller and much of the familiar plating and detailing was absent- but the colors. That frame. And those tiny optics… The very same ones he had stared down thousands of times. The ones that so often burned at him as they clashed in battle… Yes. He’d know those optics anywhere. There was no doubt in his mind that this tiny sparkling was none other than Optimus Prime. He didn’t know how or why… but he just knew that it was true.

“Optimus?” he offered, reaching out a clawed digit to the sparkling, “That is your name, yes?”

The sparkling said nothing, but drew away from the claw and pushed against Soundwave’s embrace as he shook his head fervently.

“Oh? Then what is your name?”

Wiggling slightly and lowering his optics, the sparkling finally spoke. “Orion…” he mumbled, “Orion Pax.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote in response to one of my asks on Tumblr. I figured it was about time I uploaded it over here for easy access. It's a neat idea, and maybe someday when I'm not already procrastinating on my other stories I'll revisit the adventures of baby Orion Pax on the Nemesis.


End file.
